Rider Gashats
's television screen.]] of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations]] are devices similar to video game cartridges used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Overview The Gashats were based off of the data from the 10 Genm Corp. games that spawned the Bugster virus and it is hinted that prototype Gashats had something to do with it. Kuroto Dan says that the company had fixed the first 4 games (Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike and Shakariki Sports; Bang Bang Shooting is not counted due to still being stuck in development hell) and are about to fix 4 more of the other games. As such, there is only one of each Gashats, Poppi Pipopapo stating that Rider Gashats are a super rare series of game cartridges, as regular game cartridges are incompatible with the Gamer Driver. Functionality Rider Gashats are the trinkets used by people who own and are compatible with a Gamer Driver to access the Rider forms (Level 1 and Level 2) to fight the Bugsters. Using a second Gashat in the Driver will allow a Rider to take Level 3. Activating a Gashat will summon a Game Area with Energy Item containers based on the Gashat's game in a wave of digitization. This and the Gamer Driver's Stage Select option, which can literally teleport game participants, even those not currently present, are likely what Ayumu was sensing when he identified Rider Gashats as devices "with the power to change the world". Graphite has also found a way to combine Rider Gashats with a Bugster, forming a Collabos (Collaboration) Bugster. How this happens is still unknown. List of Rider Gashats : Used to activate Action Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Emu lost this Gashat after Taiga takes it from him in Episode 3 but later recovers it in Episode 4. * : Summons Robot Gamer and accesses Robot Action Gamer Level 3. * : Used to activate the Double Action Gamer Level X form, advances to Level XX after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver a second time.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=25166 KREA-Mighty Action X Gashat.png|Mighty Action X Gashat KREA-Gekitotsu Robots Gashat.png|Gekitotsu Robots Gashat Mighty_Brothers_XX_Gashat.jpg|Mighty Brothers XX Gashat - Brave= * : Used to activate Quest Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. * : Summons Beat Gamer and accesses Beat Quest Gamer Level 3. KREA-Taddle Quest Gashat.png|Taddle Quest Gashat KREA-DoReMiFa Beat Gashat.png|DoReMiFa Beat Gashat - Snipe= * : Used to activate Shooting Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. **A prototype Bang Bang Shooting Gashat with colorless label was given to Taiga Hanaya 5 years ago along with a Gamer Driver. * : Summons Combat Gamer and accesses Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3. KREA-BangBang Shooting Gashat.png|Bang Bang Shooting Gashat KREA-Bang Bang Shooting Gashat Prototype.png|Prototype Bang Bang Shooting Gashat Jet Combat Gashat.jpg|Jet Combat Gashat - Lazer= * : Used to activate Bike Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. * : Summons Chambara Gamer and accesses Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3. KREA-Bakusou Bike Gashat.png|Bakusou Bike Gashat KREA-Giri Giri Chambara Gashat.png|Giri Giri Chambara Gashat - Genm= * : Used to activate Action Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. * : Summons Sports Gamer and accesses Sports Action Gamer Level 3. * : Used to activate the Zombie Gamer Level X form through the use of the Bugle Driver. Proto Mighty Action X Gashat.jpg|Proto Mighty Action X Gashat KREA-Shakariki Sports Gashat.png|Shakariki Sports Gashat Dangerous_Zombie_Gashat.jpg|Dangerous Zombie Gashat - Paradox= * ** ** Gashat_Dual_Gear.jpg|Gashat Gear Dual }} - Power-up= * Drago Knight Hunter Gashat.jpg|Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat - Legend Rider= These Rider Gashats are based off of Ex-Aid's Kamen Rider predecessors. *'Let's Go Ichigou Gashat': Based on Kamen Rider 1 *'Meitantei W Gashat: '''Based on Kamen Rider Double *'Jungle OOO Gashat: Based on Kamen Rider OOO *Space Galaxy Fourze Gashat: Based on Kamen Rider Fourze *Magic Wizard Gashat: Based on Kamen Rider Wizard *Tsurugi Densetsu Gaim Gashat': Based on Kamen Rider Gaim *'Full Throttle Drive Gashat:' Based on Kamen Rider Drive *'Kaigan Ghost Gashat:' Based on Kamen Rider Ghost. Initially revealed as the . Used to activate Ghost Gamer. This Gashat will be used in ''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider. Let's Go Ichigou Gashat.jpg|Let's Go Ichigou Gashat Meitantei_W_Gashat.jpg|Meitantei W Gashat Jungle_OOO_Gashat.jpg|Jungle OOO Gashat Space_Galaxy_Fourze_Gashat.jpg|Space Galaxy Fourze Gashat Magic_Wizard_Gashat.jpg|Magic Wizard Gashat Tsurugi_Densetsu_Gaim_Gashat.jpg|Tsurugi Densetsu Gaim Gashat Full_Throttle_Drive_Gashat.jpg|Full Throttle Drive Gashat Kaigan_Ghost_Gashat.png|Kaigan Ghost Gashat Original_Rider_Gashat.png|Kaigan Ghost Gashat (initial reveal as the Original Rider Gashat) - Miscellaneous= These are Rider Gashats that do not fit any of the preceding categories. *'DoReMiFa Beat Gashat' (Poppi Pipopapo's version): A variant of the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat with Poppi Pipopapo on the cover. * : *'Proto Taddle Quest Gashat': *'Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat': *'Proto DoReMiFa Beat Gashat': *'Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat'http://www.heroshock.com/?p=25726: *'Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat' Poppy_Pipopapo_DoReMiFa_Beat.jpg|DoReMiFa Beat Gashat (Poppi Pipopapo's version) Ju_Ju_Burger_Gashat.jpg|Ju Ju Burger Gashat Proto Taddle Quest Gashat.jpg|Proto Taddle Quest Gashat Proto_Gekitotsu_Robots_Gashat.jpg|Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat Proto DRMF Beat Gashat.png|Proto DoReMiFa Beat Gashat Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat.jpg|Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat.jpg|Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat }} Unused Sounds Some of sounds has been programmed into all DX Rider Gashats, but have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show, and exist here for completion's sake. *Level 2 sounds: **Gekitotsu Robots - "Gachan! Level Up! Gekitotsu Robot! Gekitotsu Robots!" **DoReMiFa Beat - "Gachan! Level Up! Bea~t! Beat, Beat, Bea~t! DoReMiFa Bea~t!" **Giri Giri Chambara - "Gachan! Level Up! Giri Giri no Chan Chan Bara Bara! Giri Giri Chambara!" *Level 3 sounds: **Mighty Action X - "A Gacha! Mighty Mighty Mighty Mighty Action! Mighty Mighty Mighty Mighty Action!" **Taddle Quest - "A Gacha! Taddle Que~st!" **Bang Bang Shooting - "A Gacha! GaGan Ganga Gan! Yes! BaBan BanBa Ban! Bang Bang Shooting!" **Bakusou Bike - "A Gacha! Bi-bi-bi-b-bike de Bakusou! Lonely Way! Ride the Bakusou Bike!" Behind The Scenes Portrayal The voice of Rider Gashat was provided by . Notes *'"Gashatto"' is the onomatopoeia sound in Japanese used for a video game cartridge being entered into a console. *Each of the Rider Gashats and the forms they produce are based on Video Game genres or types of games: **Mighty Action X is a . **Taddle Quest is a . **Bang Bang Shooting is a . **Bakusou Bike is a . **Gekitotsu Robots is a . **DoReMiFa Beat is a . **Jet Combat is a . **Giri Giri Chambara is a / . **Shakariki Sports is a . **Drago Knight Hunter Z is a style game. **Dangerous Zombie is a . **Ju Ju Burger is a Food game. **Knockout Fighter is a . **Perfect Puzzle is a . **Mighty Brothers XX is a style game that references multiplayer co-op gameplay. *Genm's Proto Mighty Action X Gashat is very similar to Protodrive's Shift Speed Prototype as both are prototype versions of the main Riders' transformation trinkets. *The Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat's name is very similar to Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, the English adaptation of Kamen Rider Ryuki. **This Gashat's use as a power-up for any Rider is also similar to the Survive Cards from Ryuki, which despite only being used on screen by the main 2 Riders of the series are actually usable by any of them, as S.I.C. entries demonstrate. *The early design for the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat has more detail on the dragon head portion when compared with the final version. The label for the Gashat was also changed. *'Mighty Action X' is the only game which also appeared in the real world; people can download and play it after they bought All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution. *In the toyline, the Rider Gashat sounds can be played without the use of the DX Gamer Driver, similar to the Gaia Memories with the DX Double and Lost Drivers, and also the Lockseeds with the DX Sengoku and Genesis Drivers.voice kamenrider ex-aid DX shakarikisports gashat シャカリキスポーツガシャット　音声 *All the "game stickers" of the Gashats have the numbers '56569-4545-001132-321569-45-0012-321' and '50231887-45046-54609' stylized to look like Game Serial Numbers. Currently, their true meanings are unknown. *Rider Gashat's concept of reformatting the Rider's surroundings and randomly spawning floating solid platforms and collectible items around the battlefield when activated is similar to the Action Duels in the co-airing anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. References Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Rider Powers